When You're Mad
by AokoWilliams
Summary: Song-fic! Kaito annoys Aoko once again and decides to explained to her exactly why he's always messing with her. Pure Fluffiness! Song: When You're Mad By: NeYo!


Detective Conan/Magic Kaito- When You're Mad

Character Pairing: Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG-13 (suggestive content and a few mild curse words)

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito, but if Kaito KID was real, the KID fan girls (including me) wouldn't leave him alone for a sec!

Summary: Song-fic! Kaito annoys Aoko once again and decides to explained to her exactly why he's always messing with her. Pure Fluffiness!!! Song: When You're Mad By: NeYo!

When You're Mad

"DAMMIT, KUROBA KAITO!!!!!!!" Aoko screamed, chasing Kaito, who was dying of laughter (A/N: He's gonna be okay people. He won't actually die...).

"Catch me if you can, Aoko-sama!" Kaito said, winking and grinning like a fool.

Aoko grabbed her handy mop and chased Kaito all around his house. Mrs. Kuroba simply sat down and watched. She had given up in stopping those two, many years ago. If Aoko broke anything in the chase, Mrs. Kuroba would make Kaito pay for the replacement, since it was almost always his fault that Aoko had lost her temper...

What did our adorable, smart Alec hero do this time you may ask...

_{FLASHBACK}_

"_Kaito, do you know the answer to this English question? I think it says, 'The black cat ran down the street from its owner...' Am I translating it right?" Aoko asked._

"_...... Nope, Aoko that doesn't say 'black'." Kaito said, snickering._

"_What does it say then if not 'black' then wh- EKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KUROBA KAITO, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!!!" Aoko squealed._

"_It says, 'The __**white**__ cat ran down the street from its owner'! JUST LIKE YOUR PANTIES TODAY!!!!! White... What an innocent color it is, Aoko!" Kaito sneered, running for his life._

"_DAMMIT, KUROBA KAITO!!!!!!!" Aoko screamed._

"_Catch me if you can, Aoko-sama!" Kaito said with a wink._

_{END FLASHBACK}_

So, yep... that's what happened.

Aoko started to get tired with every miss.

"K-Kaito, wh-why? Why do you always do things to annoy me!?!?!" Aoko whined, trying to catch her breath.

Kaito grinned. A thought came to his mind and he started to sing... (A/N: Pretend its similar in Japanese, okay?)

"_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)..." _Kaito started.

Aoko looked at him confused and continued to chase him. 'He can't get away with flipping my skirt!!!' She thought to herself.

"_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up!" _Kaito continued.

"W-what the heck are you talking about!?" Aoko mumbled, still chasing him.

"_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start to staring_

_Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)!" _Kaito recited.

Aoko blushed as Kaito looked up and down her body still running. "St-stop it!" She yelped.

"_I'm sorry, but seeing you mad is so sexy!!! YAH!" _Kaito sang with passion.

Aoko blushed like a ripe, red cherry. 'He won't get away with this! I'm getting more angry!!!' Aoko thought, scrunching her nose.

"_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face..." _Kaito chirped.

Aoko stopped scrunching her nose and looked at him shocked. She stopped dead in her tracks. Kaito simply winked and continued:

"_...That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place!"_

Aoko couldn't stand, she collapsed on the couch, turning 3 shades of red.

Kaito snickered and continued, _"Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down..."_

Aoko shouted, "You definitely tore me down... in embarrassment!!!"

"_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is..." _Kaito started.

"WAIT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'BABY'!?!?!" Aoko squeaked.

"_...Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you!" _Kaito sang with a pinch of seduction.

Aoko sat back down in shock.

"_Baby, when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you!"_ Kaito said, in a lower, huskier voice.

Aoko blushed a 4th shade of red and shouted, "Again with the 'baby', and you aren't touching me, again!"

"_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you!" _Kaito said, approaching Aoko.

Aoko yelped and crawled farther back on the couch to escape him.

"_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're so damn sexy_

_When you're mad!" _Kaito sang, seductively as he crawled after Aoko.

Aoko yelped again and crawled farther, faster.

"_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

_But I can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)!" _Kaito whispered, almost cornering Aoko.

Aoko jumped a little when her back hit the armrest of the couch.

"_And you know ain't nothing better_

_Than when we get_

_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

_Then we forget what we were mad about!" _Kaito whispered, huskily in Aoko's ear as he licked her neck, right below her ear.

Aoko squealed in shock and blushed a 5th shade of red. "W-we do not have 'a-a-angry s-s-s-sex'!!!!!" She squealed, trying not to moan at Kaito's butterfly kisses.

"_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face..." _Kaito sang, moving farther down Aoko's neck.

"K-K-Kaito, I-I'm n-not ready for th-this!?!" Aoko moaned.

"_...That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place!" _Kaito sang pushing Aoko gently down on the couch.

"KAITO!?!?! S-STOP IT!!!" Aoko shouted, hesitantly.

"_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down..." _Kaito whispered, kissing around Aoko's collar.

Aoko moaned in pleasure, but continued to resist a bit... just a bit.

"_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is..." _Kaito sang, wrapping his hands around Aoko's waist and kissing her cheek and forehead.

Aoko blushed at this affectionate action. 'I should totally push him off and knock him into the next dimension, but I-I don't really want to...' She thought to herself.

"_...Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you!"_ Kaito sang, approaching Aoko's lips.

Aoko thought he was going to kiss her, but he pulled away to continue singing:

"_Baby, when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you!"_

'He's teasing me!?! Now I'm mad!!!' Aoko thought to herself.

"_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you!"_ Kaito continued, grinning and approaching Aoko's lips, again.

Aoko turned away, pouting and added a 'humph!'

"_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're so damn sexy..." _Kaito sang, chuckling at her sulking.

Aoko looked at him shocked and annoyed when he laughed.

"_And every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you!"_ Kaito sang, pulling Aoko's face toward his so she had to look at him.

"Oh, really? Fine...TOO BAD; I'M NOT KISSING A JERK LIKE YOU!!!!!" Aoko shouted at Kaito.

Kaito covered his ears in time and smiled at her, but continued on:

"_Baby, when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you!"_ Kaito sang; his slick fingers running slowly up Aoko's arm.

Aoko blushed her 5th shade of red, especially when his fingers laced into her little, delicate fingers.

"_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you!" _Kaito sang, running his free hand through Aoko's silky brown hair.

Aoko blushed her 6th shade of red and melted at his touch. She almost **purred** (!?!) at his touch.

"_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're so damn sexy_

_When you're mad!" _Kaito finished, pulling Aoko's face to his.

Aoko blushed her 7th and final shade of red, as their lips met. He kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around Kaito's neck and kissed him back passionately! They released for breath, but in a few seconds, they were back in a lip lock. They kissed over and over; kiss 3...4...5...6...7! Kaito slipped his tongue in at some unknown point. Aoko moaned over and over; kiss 8...9...10...11...12...

Thirteen... such an unlucky number. It was at this point that Kaito had his hand sneaking up Aoko's shirt. His shirt had disappeared around kiss 10... or was it 11!? They had just reached kiss 13 when they heard a sigh from the kitchen and a female voice say, "_{AHEM!!!}_ Kuroba Kaito, Nakamori Aoko... **did you two forget who was still in the flippin' Kuroba residence!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**"

Kaito and Aoko looked up slowly, not even letting go of their lip lock and came face-to-face with Mrs. Kuroba, Kaito's oh-so-wonderful **mom!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

"..............CRAP!!!!!!!" Kaito shouted with half-moon eyes.

_**The OH-SO-SCARY-BUT-HILARIOUS-END!!!**_

Author Notes: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I couldn't resist this because the song just fits these two. Don't ya think!? LOLOLZ!!!!! I love Mrs. Kuroba! She's just awesome that way!!!


End file.
